An Uncomfortable Moment
by cardiac78
Summary: Sark and Sydney share an uncomfortable moment. This is the very beginning chapter of hopefully an ongoing story revolving around New Year's Eve. If you have time, reviews please. Thanks for reading.
1. Default Chapter

Title: An Uncomfortable Moment  
  
Summary: Sark and Sydney share an uncomfortable moment but otherwise it is business as usual at SD-6 and elsewhere in Sydney's life. Of course, there is never really a typical day in the life of a spy.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JJ and ABC and Bad Robot.  
  
Pairing: Sydney/Sark  
  
Type: Action/Romance  
  
Time: Directly after Family adventure episode and before Marshall episode  
  
Sydney is in her bathroom applying make-up to her many cuts and bruises as well as her face in front of the mirror.   
The door opens quietly behind her as Will comes in sleepy-eyed in his boxers. He looks up a little startled.  
  
"I thought you had "work."   
  
Will says as his hands move to his sides after producing the image of air-quotes around the word "work."  
  
Sydney chuckles slightly.  
  
"What are you up so early for?"  
  
"Francie's freaking out after having a vision of New Year's being an extremely lucrative time for the restaurant. I think she's gonig to call me any minute asking me to handcraft the confetti, oh wait, she's already done that." Will states right before he yawns.   
  
He looks around and asks,   
"Is it handcarfted or handholepunched? Which sounds better? Nevermind. I think this is just going to be a really long week."  
  
Sydney looks at him in the mirror.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful right now, but I'm on my way into work."  
  
Will is quiet for a moment and clearly contemplating something. His head tilts back as he begins to think about Sydney's day-to-day job. He first sees her in line for the water cooler behind Sark. Then his thoughts go to a picture of Jack passing Sark the money he just won on the football office pool.  
  
He wakes from his reverie with a little shake of his head.  
  
Sydney looks a little concerned. "Will, are you okay?"  
  
"ummmm...yeah. I was just trying to picture Sark at work with you guys, I mean you and your dad, and I was trying to figure out how you don't try to kill him, like all the time," states Will.  
  
Sydney knowingly smiles in agreement.  
  
"I gotta go." She says this as she gives him a quick pat on the shoulder and passes him out the door.  
  
She yells back to Will from the hallway, "I'll try to steal some hole-punchers."  
  
Will is standing in front of the mirror still staring at his reflection. He begins to wonder aloud... "Did she mean regular hole-punchers or like some kind of deadly spy hole-punchers."  
  
SD-6. Dixon is waiting for the coffeemaker behind Sark who takes the last bit of coffee and leaves. Sark looks at Dixon with a slight smirk on his face. Dixon scowls in response. 


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2--SD-6  
  
Sark begins to explain the mission at hand...  
"My previous associate, one Damir Bjornon, has recently made contact with me regarding an old matter. We had discussed, while I was still at my position as Irina Derevko's or actually, as some of you may better know her, Laura Bristow's right hand man."  
  
[Insert Jack scowl and menacing twitch here.]  
  
Sydney looks up with disgust, but also curiosity.  
  
"Please move the discussion forward Mr. Sark," says Sloane.  
  
Sark goes on, "Right. We had once thought of Mr. Bjornon as a friend or more aptly, a semi-trustworthy business associate. However, we realized later, that he had been copying all information that crossed his path regarding Rimbaldi's immortal life theories onto back-up disks and selling them to the hightest bidder instead of getting us the information confidentially as had been agreed. Also, he was quite the multi-tasker. He was apparently working with the FBI to bring down our operation. Obviously, the FBI did not know about his covert dealings directly with Irina and I until they were made all too clearly aware by an anonymous letter and recorded tape that they received. Mr. Bjornon, also known as Agent Jeffrey Biel was taken into custody by the Federal authorities. However, when I said Mr. Bjornon contacted me, I did not mean from prison. Damir escaped 3 days ago and left a puzzling message for me which is partially unintelligible. The taped message involves some sort of invention of Rimbaldi's that has to do with the quest for immortal life. It also has some sort of background noises which may or may not be a kind of code. Marshall, I would like to work with you on an individual basis to more closely scruitinize it."  
  
Marshall's eyes dart back and forth between Sloane and Sydney with overwhelming fear. He stammers, "I just don't know...my schedule seems so full..what with the test-flying carpets..and my dentist appointment tomorrow. I'm sure Sloane needs me too."  
  
Sloane speaks directly to Marshall, "No, this is the new priority. We need to find out exactly what Mr. Bjornon has uncovered regarding Rimbaldi and what he intends to do about it."  
  
Dixon speaks up, "Sir, why were we not made aware by the FBI that their intelligence specifically overlapped our own investigation into Rimbaldi?"  
  
"We at the CIA have thought for a long time that the FBI was not to be trusted with so fragile an operation because of the possibility of leaks in their organization. Our contacts at the FBI were trying to create confusion at the time, by mixing false information with whatever truth they had uncovered in order to keep everyone but us in the dark for security reasons. We did not want the enemy, which was Mr. Sark at the time, to know the complete truth," said Sloane.  
  
Sark looks up from his paper with his eyes intent on Sydney, "and yet we are now co-workers, working together to pool all this information both false and true."  
  
Dixon looks down.  
  
Sydney looking directly at Sloane, "Does the FBI know who sent the letter and tape?"  
  
Sark answers, "The FBI is not aware, but Irina Derevko instructed me to write the letter and obtain the recording of Bjornon in order to keep him alive and safe but temporarily out of the way. Apparently, we overestimated the Federal authorities which I'm sure has no bearing on the CIA's capabilities."  
  
Sark continues, "Bjornon is in Reykjavik and needs help getting safely away from the FBI, and he is unaware that I gave him away before. He has vital information on where there is a vault that was built by an avid Rimbaldi collector. It has not been reopened since the collector's death. Bjornon believes that Rimbaldi's detailed theories and writings on immortal life are in this vault. I am unsure as to how Bjornon's message deals with this, but once we find out, we'll have to head to Iceland. There, the vault is guarded by security, mostly composed of ex-KGB. It has also been layered with explosives that only the collector's heir knows the code for. Security can be breached through the ice caves that run parallel to the vault. If we can get right next to the vault's location, at the adjoining wall, we can disarm the bomb from there." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Alias doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JJ and ABC and Bad Robot.  
  
The next day at SD-6, Sark runs into Sydney in the hall.   
  
"Are you prepared for the mission Sloane okayed to Iceland?"  
  
"I haven't heard anything about it besides the initial meeting, so thank god, no."  
  
"Miss Bristow, I specifically asked for you to accompany me on this to make sure that everything goes well. The fact that you're an agent with an extremely well-established background in covert operations, deeply covert operations, has prompted me to make sure to have you close at hand."  
  
"What's the deal Sark? Since when are we doting admirers of each other's work?"  
  
"Miss Bristow, you know I have always had a fondness for working with you."  
  
Sydney makes a face of frustration and starts to proceed down the hall alongside Sark.  
  
"I think we're both supposed to be in Marshall's office later today, that is, if you checked my memo of course," said Sark.  
  
"I didn't get any memo Sark."  
  
"Really, because I placed it on your chair specifically so you would see it," said Sark.  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you there as soon as I check with Sloane as to whether or not I'm actually being assigned to this."  
  
"Right. Have it your way." Sark leaves.  
  
2:00p.m., SD-6 Headquarters.  
  
Marshall, Sydney and Sark are all in Marshall's office.  
  
Marshall goes up to Sark and states, "I figured out that the background noises, it's really quite bizaare, but in a good way, the background noises, specifically of the birds chirping, they each have different level of pitches, which I've tried to work out as a code. It seems that the birds aren't really birds at all. They're simulated voices that have been dubbed in by a computer program. Anyways, I think I'm close to finishing, and the tape may be telling you something about the Rambaldi documents needing to stay in their proper order, or the birds are just birds trying to sing Whistle While You Work."  
  
"And which of those conclusions do you think this tape comes closer to making?" asks Sark.  
  
"umm...the code..the code thing. My report will be done by the end of the day," Marshall states.  
  
"Thank you Marshall. Now, we're both here to obtain any items that you think might come in handy in Iceland."  
  
"Right, right. Ok, let's see, I thought Dixon was going on the mission, I mean, that's what I have down. But Syd, you're here so...I think I'll have to resize this baby."  
  
"Yes, Sloane decided to assign me to this for some reason." Sydney says this as she glares in Sark's direction. She thinks to herself that she has to really be on guard, cause this could all be a set-up.  
  
"Yep, this suit's a little manly for you now, but later, it'll fit perfectly."  
  
"What are the suits for Marshall?" asks Sydney.  
  
"Oh, right, I'm here to tell you this stuff. Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about working with..you Mr. Sa..no, you both, the both of you, you know, nevermind, I'm cool, I'm fine...Really. Thanks for asking."  
  
Sydney starts, "Marshall, the suit...you were saying..."  
  
"Oh RIGHT, yes, the suit, okay, it will absorb the heat in your body after you've been wearing it for 28 minutes. It will then stay at whatever the steady temperature your body was at at the time it was first worn. So I'd suggest being somewhere where the temperature is about 70 degrees. You don't want to go too hot, it could malfunction if exposed to higher temperatures, so anything over 110 degrees. It'll stay at the designated temperature for at least 24 hours no matter what the weather is like around you. It's got a face mask, cute huh, and some little footies down here. Well you can take a look for yourselves later. I assure you, you'll be snug as a bug. Promise."  
  
Sark just stares at the footies with disdain.  
  
Marshall starts up again, "You can just wear it underneath the rest of your gear, and the heat will last for the next 24 hours."  
  
"Thanks Marshall," states Sydney.  
  
Marshall hurries after Sark as he walks out the door, "Oh, Mr. Sark, I'm also providing you with this cooler that Sloane asked for. It can house any Rambaldi document or artifact without worry. It'll withstand any extreme temperature, and also there's a little secret compartment right over here."  
  
"Why?" Sark asks.  
  
"Oh, I just thought I'd include some storage space in case the trip lasts longer than expected, you guys can bring some magazines or cards, if Sydney needs some extra room for a change of clothes, something like that, I mean the clothes would be really cold, but so would you, so I guess that's okay, right?"  
  
"This will be perfect. Thank you." Sark walks away from Marshall looking a little confused. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: An Uncomfortable Moment  
  
Summary: Sark and Sydney share an uncomfortable moment but otherwise it is business as usual at SD-6 and elsewhere in Sydney's life. Of course, there is never really a typical day in the life of a spy.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JJ and ABC and Bad Robot.  
  
Pairing: Sydney/Sark  
  
Type: Romance/Humor  
  
Time: Directly after Family adventure episode and before Marshall episode  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Sydney had just finished leaving messages for Will and Francie telling them when she would be back. The mission would be over with in plenty of time for her to make it back to L.A. and celebrate New Year's Eve with her friends. She just had to convince them of that.  
  
Sydney thought about what the next day's events would hold for her. She was going on a mission...with Sark. At first she was afraid it would be hard to avoid him being that he'd be the only other agent there, but then Sloane had changed his mind about sending them alone. Sloane didn't seem to trust Sark with such an important Rambaldi recovery operation. Now Dixon and two other agents would be accompanying them. It was amazing, Sydney actually felt mildly grateful to Sloane. Of course, that feeling took only a second to dissappear, but it had been there.  
  
THE NEXT DAY ON AN SD-6 CHARTERED PLANE  
  
Dixon and Sydney sit next to each other on the flight while Sark sits farther back focusing intently on Sydney. She looks up and quickly slights her eyes at the sight of him. Sark, in turn, rolls his eyes in her general direction and looks out the window.   
  
Before their descent, Sark comes over to their seats to speak with Dixon.  
  
"Dixon, Agents Camon and Smith were wondering if you could prep them a little more thoroughly on the mission before landing."  
  
Dixon heads towards the front of the plane. Immediately after Dixon has started making his way down the aisle, Sark sits in the recently vacated spot next to Sydney.  
  
"So Agent Bristow, you're not going to dissapoint me on this mission are you?"  
  
"This mission was not designed solely for your benefit Sark."  
  
"Ah yes, humanity's well being, I had almost forgotten. Come on Sydney, we are working together. You're going to have to trust me on this just as much as your other colleagues, Dixon, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there."  
  
"Do you mind? I was going to try and get a nap in before we land."  
  
"Of course. I guess I'll just go and prepare a little more by going over the mission again while you do your part."  
  
Sydney glares up at him with annoyance as Sark proceeds back to his seat.  
  
ICELAND: MISSION  
  
Dixon begins to speak to Sydney through her headset, "Reykjavik is beautiful. The vast expanses, but it still doesn't make up for the fact that it's freezing."  
  
"Don't worry Dixon, we'll be out of here in no time."  
  
"Agent Camon interrupts, "Don't jinx us Bristow!"  
  
"Could everyone please get off the airwaves?" Sark asks in an irritated tone.  
  
Sydney and Sark are on point for the mission, wandering through the ice caves with small red lights attached to their jackets. The cave walls rflect an eerie pinkish glow, and the sounds of their steps are muffled by the snow underneath their feet. They're both cautious and on the alert. They know that ex-KGB operatives had been hired as the Rambaldi collector's security, and they didn't want to run into any guards if they didn't have to.  
  
Their plan was to get to the spot in the ice caves where the adjoining wall to the safe housing the Rambaldi document was.  
  
FLASHBACK TO SD-6 MEETING WHERE MARSHALL IS SPEAKING  
  
"Ok, so you'll be walking around lookin' you know like the scarecrow, should I go this way, that way, but there's no yellow brick road, nope."  
  
Sloane breaks in forcefully, "Marshall!"  
  
"Yes sir, ok, sorry. I've really been working on my speech patterns by trying to hypnotize myself or use those self-help tapes while I'm sleeping, even osmosis. It's funny, I always got osmosis and onomotapaeia mixed up, but their meanings are so different. Anyways, my mantra, I think it's working."  
  
"Get to the point Marshall," yells Sloane.  
  
"Hey, that's it, that's my mantra, well it doesn't say my name, but, actually if I could get you to say that same thing again into this tape recorder, that'd be great. No? Ok, maybe later. And we were talking about...."  
  
Marshall looks around the room for some help.  
  
"Finding the correct wall," Dixon suggests.  
  
"Oh, you guys let me get so off topic. Ok, so you'll be wearing these lights that I've created. They'll show any deep cuts made into the wall."  
  
BACK IN THE PRESENT  
  
They had to get close to the walls to check where the location of the safe was. Sark was sweeping over the north wall while Sydney took the south. They were both intent on their work, scanning the walls for any sigt of a deep incision. Sydney found it.  
  
"Sark, I found the safe. Get over here with the drill."  
  
"So, according to Marshall, this will simulate the vibrations of the security system guarding the safe so as not to set off any bombs or alarms, right?" asks Sydney.  
  
"That's what he said, except with many many more words. How do you people make out 90% of what he's saying. When I'm around him I feel like I need to skim what is coming out of his mouth so my brain will not explode."  
  
"Just keep doing exactly what you're doing," chuckles Sydney.  
  
She couldn't stifle the laugh. Seeing Sark trying to grasp the character that is Marshall was just too funny. But now that she thought about it, she didn't want Sark to think they now could bond with a sort of newfound camraderie. She had to make sure not to let her guard down anymore around him.  
  
Sark was looking at Sydney with those blazing blue eyes and didn't know what to think. But then he remembered why they were there.  
  
They began the arduous process of drilling which was bound to take at least 2 hours. The time was spent in silence between the two of them. The only sound was the slow turning of the drill. 


End file.
